Make it work
by Hope-W
Summary: They love each other, but dont want to ruin their friendship. But now there is a lot more on the line. She is caring his baby.
1. Chapter 1

**J.K. IS AWESOME, BUT WE ALL KNOW IT.**

Another dinner without a happy ending. This was becoming more of a routine than those with the expected ending. They were at his flat above the store, looking into their on glasses.

"So" he asked not looking to her.´

"So what?"

"Do you think this is the right thing to do? Should we break up, JUST FOR A WHILE" He always liked to let clear that would be just for a while. George was in love with Angelina, but relationships were much complicated. And he was not in the mood for complications. Fred's death still hurt, but not as it used to. Some night he would have nightmares, some morning he would not open the joke shop, and sometimes he wouldn't allow anyone near, just Angelina, or Ron.

"Another break up, you mean." The war had ended two years ago, but things weren't the same. Angelina and Ron had taken responsibility over the Weasley's Wizard Weezes. Basically they just sold the products in stock. George was to depressed. But one day, after two months he woke up and was full of life and happiness. Saying only that it was time for him to live again.

"Yes, another. It's only that we are always arguing about every thing. It's not funny anymore. I don't want to meet other people, like the first time, or don't be a preoccupation for you, like before. I just think that our relationship gets better after a break". He tried to face her, but his eyes just went back to the glass. _Boy I love her!_

"You know George. It is easy to stop seeing each other when we face a problem, and get back when we miss each other too much to remember the stupid problem. I think you are addicted to this kind of solution". She was looking in his eyes, holding back her tears graciously. _I won't cry, not this time!_

"Ok! We will break up." He was relieved, he hated when she got mad at him.

"But this time we are doing it right. I'll not stay working in the shop. We won't have dinner together, not even watch Ginny's games. This time is for real" Still no tear, her voice was betraying her, but she was cool.

"Wait Ange! Why so radical? " George was smirking, but inside he was panicking. This was not going according to his plans. He liked hanging with her, that was how he kept an eye in her. Like the time that a guy from the Amateur League they play tried to ask her out.

"Because I want this relationship to work. And if you think we need a break, we are going into this stupid break. But for real, maybe now we'll find out if we are meant to be together. " Now the tears were in her eyes, but she would not allow them to fall. _Hold back Angelina, just do it!_

"Don´t be thick. Were you will work? I will not let you unemployed, just won't. You stay in the shop. And Ginny will hunt your head if you miss her games. You know how she sees you as a mentor, or something like this." He was not letting her out of his life. She was by his side since his first day in Hogwarts.

"I know where I can find a job, and I can talk to Ginny, she will understand. Now I'll leave, I think you and Ron will need to hire someone".

"NO! What I'll I do with and extra person when you come back?" He was nervous. _How things got so out of my hands. _

"If, I come back." Now she was not looking in his eyes. "Bye George, see you!" The second she found herself in her bedroom, in her apartment, she cried.

* * *

><p>George and Lee were having lunch together in a muggle restaurant near the headquarters of "The Prophet", where Lee was working.<p>

"Last time we talked was in Oliver's party. I miss her so much. I feel like in forth year, when Fred pranked her and she got mad at both of us."

"Don't be silly George. The party was in the weekend, it's been what? Four days, FOUR BLOODY DAYS. You are already acting like this. Just talk to her, unless she has grown a brain Angelina will take you back."

"I tried to talk to her about this, but she kept changing the subject. I think she may have found someone else. It's been two months since we stopped dating."

"I think I can help you, mate!"

_Oh no, there he comes! _She just was not in a good mood for Nathan Finn. Today Lee was having a party just for the closest friends. She still had to buy the desert, but was already staying late in the book store. Since leaving the WWW she was working in a muggle book store. In the same block was a sport's equipments store, where Nathan was the cashier, and daily he went to the library to invite Angelina out.

"Hello my angel!" Angelina was not over George, and she missed her redhead boyfriend daily. And having this guy on her heels just made her wish George around so he could punch Nathan's eyes.

"Don't call me angel, specially while I'm working"

"Sorry then! So where are we going tonight?" He was not ugly, actually he was very charming, with wavy brown hair and blue eyes, an beautiful Irish accent, and also very tall. But was not George, and she was expecting to see her ex tonight.

"I have a 'get together party'. You? I don't know". She had just finished putting the new edition of a romance in the back shelf.

"Can I go?" He asked her.

"No. See you tomorrow Nathan" With that she left. _I should be on a better dress and not in the jeans and t-shirt. But I'm so late. _

* * *

><p>"Angelina! Finally thought you wouldn't come. Oh Lord! You look hot!" <em>For Merling's sake! George is drunk!<em>

He was very drunk, and so were Oliver Wood and Roger Davies, who now were professionals quiddich players!

She hugged George and got close to Lee and asked "Why the most rich man in the Alley, the sensation player of the season and Roger 'the prick' Davies are wasted in your living room".

"Don´t know! Just get yourself a glass and tell me more about this stupid job you got."

"Don't lie Ange! Your salary comes in pounds, not in galleons, this is already enough reasons to go back to WWW!" Alicia said, and was not a lie.

"I pay my rent with muggle money, so it's not a big problem" She tried to defend her choice.

"And if she wants to see some quiddich she can ask one of the many players she is befriended with, not a hard life! " _Lee is a good friend. _

"Not at all, Lee!" She hugged him.

"And lets not forgot that hot Irish guy, who is head over heels for our Angelina!"_ Katie and her big mouth. _Angelina had told Alicia and Katie about Nathan, but the last one let the information slip.

"SORRY? May some kind soul tell me more about it?" Not only was George drunk, but also mad. He always was a good boyfriend, and very positive and funny. But never even tried to hide his jealous personality.

"Just this guy that can't go a day without being dumped" Angelina said drinking half a pint. She wanted to look worriless.

"That's all you can tell?" I knew it! She is with someone else. I will prank the

"No! But is all my EX-BOYFRIEND needs to know" _Oh Merlin, please make me look cool. AND KEEP KATIE'S QUIET!_

He was very near Angelina and talking only to her with the voice he only used for serious business, hearing it out of his office at the WWW was a lifetime occurrence.

"Come on Angelina, don't be shy. Tell us more about this bloke"

But for Angelina's despair Katie came back, drunk as a skunk "George, let her be! The poor guy has no chance. Butif Nathan knock on my door he would not be dumped."

George decided to gather information from Katie"Why are you saying this?"

"Because he is hot. I saw with my own eyes. Blue eyes, gracefully tall, messy brown hair, long arms and a smile that melt my legs. Ask Alicia."

"Don't need to know what Alicia thinks about him. Is all that true Ange?"

She was in her second pint, and getting mad at George._Why is he playing all this scene, he gave up on us. I should give Nathan a chance, but no. I'm a lovesick._ "Yes. But he is not my kind. Pity that my kind of guys tend to put me aside." With this she left George alone.

* * *

><p>By two in the morning George was still wasted. For some unknown reason Angelina took him to his flat, but she was far from sober to.<p>

"Thanks Ange! I knew you still cared about me!"

"Of course I do George."

"Do you? More than you care about Nathan?"

"I don't care about Nathan. Why everyone keeps bringing him up?"

"Sorry. Is just that you ran away from my life! I thought you had found another bloke."

"You are so thick George!"

"Am not…just a little! Ange where to you think you going?"

"Home!" She said while tripping in many things in George's bedroom

"Please don't! If you keep walking you are going to ruin my flat!"

"Shut up!" She fell.

"Are you hurt?" He was by her side helping her to stand, and failing.

"You can't aparate like this! Stay here!"

"I can flu!" Angelina was far drunker than she thought.

"To where? There is no fireplace at your flat!" George knew he was winning this. _If she wanted to go she would not be here by now._

"Fine! But we are on a break. Don't forget it Weasley!"

They both forgot.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for taking so long, next chapther will be up much sooner. Marie-cullen became my beta so now I believe the reading will be more agreeable. Thanks everyone, and please don't forget to review.**

Chapter 2

"George we are not dating again! Stop acting like if it was so."

"I just can't believe my only ear. Less than a week ago we had the most romantic weekend, and now you have the heart to say that it meant nothing."  
>He was not worried at all. He was just looking for an excuse to talk with Angelina and hear her voice. Pointless calls became a habit since they spent the weekend after Lee's party together.<p>

"Don't make me laugh." It was her break and she was in front of the bookstore, talking to George, using her cellphone. Her father was muggle born, so she was used to all these kind of devices. George, and many other wizards had adopted the use of cellphones.

"Ange, you know how much I'd love to see you laughing."

"Please, George stop. You haven't decided what you want."

"I don't want to hear you complaining about everything. And I don't want to settle down now. But I _do_want you." His words were true; he wanted her more than anything, but wasn´t sure if he was ready for marriage, and having a calm and surprise-less life.

"And you have me, as your friend."

"Merlin! This was the lamest thing I've ever heard you say. And I've known for what? ten years?" He knew that the right answer was fourteen, but George was trying to change subject.

"Fourteen years. And I know you are trying to change the topic, so I won't bother you any longer." She had just seen Nathan approaching, and wanted to get inside the bookstore so he would not bother her. But George didn't want to let her go.

"You never bother me, well this 'just friends' situation is a pain in the…"  
>Before he could finish the sentence he heard a male voice in the other side of the call.<p>

_**"Angelina, my beautiful angel! Can you please give back my breath; this skirt just took my breath away!"**_

"Who is talking to you?" George could not believe how mad he got. That must be the guy Katie talked about.

"It's no one George. I have to go now. We can talk later, Bye." She noticed the mood change in his voice.

"Angelina, you better not hang up!"

But she did.

* * *

><p>"Sorry, I did not see you were in the phone". Nathan was truly sorry, and she almost regretted the hateful stare she sent him.<p>

"Forget it, damage done. But don't worry, no one is going to die." She could deal with her ex later.

"But your legs _could_kill me." He was again staring at her legs. But she was not taking as compliment at all.

"Whatever! My lunch break is almost over. I have to get back inside." Angelina hated when Nathan, or any other guy stared at her body with desire. So she decided to get out of his view.

But Nathan was more annoying than usual, and blocked her way. "No, no, no. I came from the other side of the street to make my lunch more pleasant. Don't leave me hanging, please." And he tried to grab her by the waist, and she got away. But he grabbed her arm stead.

"Let me go Nathan, what is wrong with you today?" She said pushing him, but he would not let go.

Out of the blue, Angelina heard a very familiar voice.

"You better let her go!" George aparated in an almost desert street, near the bookstore after the abrupt end of the phone call. When he saw the man trying to grab Angelina, he got mad. When he neared the scene he pushed Nathan away from her without another word, and placed himself between them.

Noticing how serious the situation was, Angelina tried to calm the red haired.  
>"Calm down! Let's not start a fight here. Nathan you better just sod off"<p>

"This prat is attacking you, and you want me to calm down? What is going on Angelina? Are you having something with him and I'm playing a fool here?" George was feeling like a mad man,and could not explain knew he had broke up with Angelina, and she had the right to flirt with other guys, but his heart could not understand it. He had seen how Nathan was looking to her, his eyes were full of desire. And that messed with George's head, it was more than the urge to protect her and more than jealous. He felt desperated.

"No George, I have nothing with no one." _Oh Merlin! Why am I giving  
>explanations to him? <em>

Nathan did not understand what was going on, and decided to leave before he ended up being injured.

"Well Angelina, I'm sorry if I caused any problem between you and ginger here."

"Get the hell out of here. I still want to punch you 'till your accent change from Irish to Aussie." George could not explain why he hated the guy so much. Sure seeing him grabbing Angelina was reason enough, but deep down he knew that he hated all the good things Katie said about him a week ago.

"George, why are you so mad?"

"You hung up on me because this prick showed up. And don't say it's not true because I _heard_him saying something about you skirt, which is WAY too short to work…great now I lost the focus for real!"

Now that the adrenaline has left his body, George noticed Angelina's expression of disbelief. "I've lost my mind, haven't I?" He was felling a bit ashamed of the scene he made, but was happy to see her smile, whenever she was by his side the world felt right. to George knew that she was the only woman he would want spent the rest of his life. But he did not knew when he would want to abdicate from his daily madness.

"Someday you _will_tell me what all this was about. Right now I have to go back to work."

"In _this_skirt? Lucky your boss is also your aunt and your father owns half of the business".

She smiled and hugged him. "Five minutes ago you were acting like a mad man. Now you go back to sweet and playful mode, you are amazing!" He hugged her back. Angelina enjoyed every bit of this hug, it was full of emotins. She missed this hug every morning when she got up. George was a good mand, and a very sweet boyfriend.

"I never told you the real reason for the call." He ran his fingers through his ginger locks. "Tomorrow is Dominique's first birthday, and I want you to go. It will be just a normal Saturday at the Burrow... plus the cake."

"I was supposed to visit my father."

"My family misses you. You know it is going to be nice."

"I'll think about it! I miss spending my weekends at the Burrow. But I have to see my can talk later George, I have to go now". Before she left he kissed her cheek, she smiled to him thinking of how much he meant to her, but she left without another word, and George left to, but a bit less happy than when he hugged her.

* * *

><p>George did not want to call Angelina last night to confirm her presence at his niece birthday party. <em>Let the girl be.<em>_ He thought to himself. __You already know how Angelina gets mad whenever she thinks someone is trying to control her.__ Just hope her father is well. He was put through hell during the war…who wasn't? __I know what I still have to deal with__. __  
><em>

When he was leaving he received a text.

**Georgie,**

I'll stay longer than expected with dad. Sorry! x

Ange

He wasn't totally disappointed, deep down, he knew this could happen.  
><em>Whatever!<em> _I saw that coming. Just wish I could understand why I bought her flowers. After all I was the one who broke up the relationship._

And he threw the yellow flowers in the kitchens counter.

* * *

><p>It was almost seven o'clock and The Burrow still was with visitors, basically, only the Weasleys, and their wives, and fiancés. The cake had already been served, and Ron and Hermione had already had their daily fight, about some new player in Holly Harpies that Ron described as 'hot'.<p>

When the front door bell rang, George was too busy helping Bill to clean the resulting mess of the indoor fireworks they used. He only looked up when Ginny passed, running through him to hug Angelina.

"Finally you showed up! I thought you were not coming, thanks to my idiotic brother."

"I would never miss Dominique's first birthday." Angelina answered shyly while giving Fleur a little gift for the baby.

"Merci, you are very sweet!" Fleur was elegant and as always treated Angelina very well.

"No way! Your babies are the sweet ones here. And I just came to give the little b-day lady a kiss. I have to go now."

George noticed that she was not comfortable, and because he'd known her for fourteen years and dated her for two, could also see she had been crying.

"What? You are not eating my cake? Should I take it as an offence?" Molly Weasley came out of the kitchen bringing Teddy Lupin by the hand.

"No Molly! I just spent the afternoon with my father. We ate almost all the contents in his refrigerator." Angelina finally noticed her ex.

"Hi George, thanks for inviting me, sorry I could not show up earlier."

He put his jacket on. "Don't worry about that. Dominique will celebrate many others birthdays. I have to go too."

When he was about to whisper something to Angelina his mother interrupted.

"Not until you finish cleaning the mess you did, George."

"Let the boy go Molly. I think he has some unfinished business to deal with". Arthur Weasley pointed out. "Plus, Bill can finish the cleaning".

"Of course I can. It's only my daughter party we are celebrating." He sounded slightly annoyed, but gave a 'go ahead' look to George.

When they were outside the house he asked what was bothering her.

"Nothing, just something my father told me."

"Well, you can explain more at my flat." He wanted to leave his parents house so she could feel more comfortable.

"No George, I really just want to rest right now."

"Sorry, but you have no other option." With that he grabbed her hand and apparated into his living room.

"I wanted you to come here so I could give you these flowers. But _now_I want to know what made you cry."

She knew she should not tell him. It's not his business, but she also knew he wouldn't give up, and she really wanted to talk to someone and Alicia was traveling and Katie must've been with Roger.

"My father decided to move to Australia, with my brother. He said that the house brings too many memories. I just don't know what to do to minimize his pain, sometimes I can see that he blames himself for what happened to my mother." Now she was about to cry.

Her mother died during the war. Angelina's father, Mike Johnson, was a muggle-born wizard, and they suffered an attack one day. The death eater told them, among the many cursed thrown, that she was suffering for getting involved with the wrong kind. She died before arriving at the hospital.  
>When this tragedy happened, Angelina was in a mission for the Order and George and Fred decided to give her the horrible news.<p>

When the war ended, her brother Anthony moved to Australia, where he worked at the water animals' control. Anthony had always invited her and their father to live with him, telling them that it would hurt less, being in a new place.

George hugged her, which only made her finally break down in sobs. "Ange, this is up to him. I always admired your dedication to him. But he deserves to try a new life… You are staying here, aren't you?"  
>She hugged him back and rested her head in his chest.<p>

"Yes, for some reason I don't think I would fit in in Australia. And I _like_the memories; they are the main reason why I'm working at the bookstore. She loved that place."

"I don't know what to do to help you Ange." He said truthfully.

"There is nothing to be done. And I'm sorry, for bothering you. I know you still deal with your war ghost daily. Sorry for lowering my guard." She wiped her tears.

"I've always told to not try to be so strong every day; it's the kind of thing that makes people grow old. I don't want everyone thinking I'm our kid's brother and you're my mom."  
>She gave a sad and weak smile.<p>

"There, in this smile lies a bit of my beautiful Angelina!"

"Stop being silly and help me fix a tea for us."

"Only if you stay over."

"No way! We know it doesn't work for us. Last time…" She started but was interrupted.

"Last time we were drunk, and I don't regret a thing."

"But it wasn´t right, we should just be friends, be there for each other _as friends_."

"Well let's just say that enemies don´t have sex. Not so full of emotions like we did."

"So, it was just drunk sex?"

"With us it's _never_ just sex, it is love. Plus, we were drunk only on Friday. The rest of the weekend was pure affection." He kisses her hand as helped her standing.

She loved to think of how sweet George could be in their intimacy. In public he never lacked with repect, but they were more like good friend, but when were only the two things were different. So she thought out and loud.

"And they say that the romance is dead."

* * *

><p>They ended the night just talking about Dominique's party, the joke shop, and the bookstore 'till they fell asleep.<p>

The next morning was Sunday. As usual, the shop wouldn't open. George woke-up and let Angelina stay sleeping in his bed. He fixed her some eggs with bacon.

But before he even finished the plate, he heard strange noises coming from the bathroom. He waited outside as Angelina finished throwing up, when she was done he was by the door with a concern look on his face.

"Don't need to get worried. I'm fine."

"Doesn't look like it." He had a worried look on his face. He cared about her and would not want her to get sick.

"You know how my stomach gets fuzzy when I'm sick."

"You don't look like a sick person." She was avoiding looking in his eyes, and this was annoying George.

"Well, as you noticed I just threw up".

"Want to go to the St Mungos?"

"Thanks, but no. I've been like this yesterday too."

"If you say throwing up daily is fine I won't bother you." He was visibly uncomfortable. So she decided to change the topic.

"Thanks! So what we will have for breakfast?"

"I'll eat eggs, you will drink tea" He roamed back to the kitchen with Angelina following suit.

"Why's that?"

"Because your stomach hasn't been well since yesterday."

"NOT FAIR! And you know that if you don't give it to me I will take it."

He was planning to give her the eggs anyways, but it was fun just mocking her. "Ok! But if you get sick again, I _will_take you to St Mungos, and you can't tell anyone that my secret recipe cause a side effect."

"Deal! Now pass me the plate." In the first bite she noticed something odd.

"You made something different. I don't think it is good."

Not really minding he continued eating. "I used to put a bit of rosemary in it, but ran out so I used coriander." When he raised his eyes he noticed she had hers closed and was breathing deeply.

"Are you sick again? Please don't puke on my kitchen's counter."

"Water, George!" She asked him with urgency in her voice.

She drank the glass slowly. "Thanks I'm fine now."

"Ange… I think should take you to St Mungos, you're not well."

"Thanks George, but don't worry your pretty red head with me. I'll be fine by next week." She shrugged. 

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks Marie-cullen you are a great person. Your help is very special.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**J.K is the boss**

**Thanks fo every one who sent a review. They were very lovely and helped me to write this chapthers. **

**Chapter 3**

**Two weeks later**

Alicia was at Angelina's bedroom. "Angelina don't freak out! Katie is coming with the test. Worry now won't help at all." The anxiety was in the air, but Alicia felt obligated to try to be sensible.

Angelina had one great reason to freak out. It's been three weeks and four days since Lee's party and her body was given some signs she was not welcoming well. The sickness she had felt at George's flat got worse. Not only during her mornings, but sometime also during the nights. Plus her period was nine days late, this was what made she call her two best friends. Just thinking of the possibility of being pregnant made her cry again.

"How can I calm down? I might be pregnant with a baby that I didn't want. George will hate me, his family will hate me. Right now even I hate myself." She could not see herself as a mother, it was something she wanted, but in a far future, not now.

"I don't think you should freak out before the result come in. We could go to St. Mungos and solve this doubt in minutes".

"But Percy's fiancé works there. She will recognize me and tell people I was getting a pregnancy test. In no time George would know about the baby". Angelina was very anxious, she had never faced a personal drama like this.

"Okay! But how long will you keep from telling him? You must be in your second month already. And why are we acting like you're really pregnant. Maybe you got some crazy muggle flu." Alicia was trying to change the mood, but in her mind, her school friend was carrying a baby.

"You're right; I think I let it got too deep in my head." Angelina was not the kind of person who lied to herself, but the despair makes people act oddly.

Katie apparated in the living room and ran to meet with the other two. "Here! My cousin said that this is the most reliable brand. I bought four, just to be sure."

"Katie, I can't hold pee enough for four tests." Angelina said smiling to her.

"Two are for you. The others are for us"

"I know I'm not pregnant." Alicia said.

"Me too, it's so we'll be able to know the difference between a negative and a positive."

"There is no mystery, two lines means positive. And I don't want to spend the night peeing. Just give it to me." Angelina breath deeply.

After five minutes, the three girls were staring to a bold line and a second very thin.

Alicia was the one who broke the silence "Should I congratulate you?"

Angelina could not believe her eyes. "But the second is too thin. I don't think it should count. I will do another one. Katie do one too, please".

"Alright mate. Alicia will you pee on the stick too?"

"Fine! But if I ever have to be in this situation you two will do the same for me. Okay?"

"Thanks Alicia!" Angelina gave her a very grateful hug her with tears in her eyes.

Later, the three girls were looking at three new sticks. Katie and Alicia's had only one thin line, but Angelina's showed again the bold line and the second thin one. This time before anyone had chance to say anything she started to cry.

"Oh Bloody hell! I'm lost! What am I supposed to do?" So many things were running through her head. How she would tell this to George? To her father and brother. What would they think. Would any of them be by her side?

The other girls hugged her.

"We will help you!" Alicia cried too.

"You can move to my place. We will not let you and the baby down."

With a weak smile Angelina answered, unable to silence her sobs. "Thanks Katie. But I'll decline. Plus Roger would not react well."

But Alicia had other things to say. "Right now it doesn't matter. Angelina, you know you don't have to keep it." Alicia stroked Angelina's hair.

"I know, but I'll. I can handle it, even if I have to be by my own."

Alicia continued, with even more tears in her eyes "So we have to take you to the hospital and be sure the baby is fine. Tomorrow I can take the day off and we can go to St. Mungos".

Before anything was said, a 'pop' was made in the living room, followed by George's voice.

"Ange, are you there?"

"Oh Merlin! I forgot I was supposed to go to Ginny's game with George."

"I will talk to him" Alicia said wiping her tears, leaving the bedroom, and closing the door behind her. But he was able to see Angelina crying, and through the door she could hear him and her friend talking.

"Ange? What is going on Alicia?"

"George, she is fine. Just had a bad day. Can you please leave."

"No I can´t. Not until I talk to her." It came out much louder than he expected. He was nervous, and visibly worried. "Did hat guy attacked her again?"

"No George! You don't need to worry, I will sleep over here tonight, tomorrow you can talk to her."

"Alicia, I already said I'm NOT leave without talking to her". George could not understand what was going on. The last time he had seen his three friends crying together was during the war.

* * *

><p>In the bedroom Angelina stood up. "Katie, this isn't me. I always were though. Now that I have a baby on the way I must be even more".<p>

"Are you sure? I mean… he needs to know, but right now you are not in a good state of mind." Katie was lost and had no clue of how to act.

"I don't care. The sooner I tell him, the sooner I will find out if I'll be alone or not. George must be aware of what's going on. " She was trying to put together all strength she had in her body.

She opened the door of her bedroom coming face to face with George. "Alicia, could you and Katie leave, just for a few minutes." The two friends left, but hugged her before. It didn't leave escape notice that she was shaking.

After the girls left George could not contain himself.

"What is going on? Can you please explain all this, I came here because we were supposed to go to Ginny's game..."

"I forgot it. I was worried with something else." She was keeping her voice a bit cold.

"I could see that. Will you tell me why you, Katie and Alicia were crying? Why is she sleeping over? Any word would be great". He did not wanted to beg for information.

After what seemed like ages she said the first thing that came in her head "George, I'm pregnant. And I'm sorry. I don't know what else to say."

His face was blank; nothing but shock could be seen on it. He mumbled a few words, but nothing comprehensible, and started to pace and scratch his neck.

"Beg your pardon?" His voice was in a tone that Angelina never hears. In his voice she noticed that there was a bit of scare and a lot of shock. She got closer and he took her hand in his.

"I'm sorry George. But I'm not ready too, please try to understand…" But he interrupted her.

"Is it mine, isn´t it?" His voice sounded like he was hoping to be the father.

"Could not be anyone else." He hugged her, letting go a breath he didn't know he was holding. For a moment he feared he has lost her for good. He was jealous, but believed in her faithfulness, but this situation was unexpected.

"Ange, I don't know what to say. I didn't want to be a father, but… damage done. I'll help you no matter what you do. You are my mate for long enough and I can't let you down." His eyes were bugged and he was becoming red. "How did you find out?"

" Remember the sickness?"

"That you told you had got better?"

"I lied. And my period is late. George I don't know what to do. My father will go mad, I can't tell him, not now at least." He could see she was nervous. But didn't know what to do to bring her more comfort.

"You don't want him to change his mind and stay in England?"

"No I don't, and he is happy after all this time. I can´t take it from him."

He kissed her hand and said "I will be by your side. You won't have to worry about being alone." She knew he was saying the true. And was happy to hear passion in his voice.

"George, I don't want you to think that I got pregnant on propose."

"Believe I don't. Getting you laid that night took me all the charm left in my drunk body." He kissed her cheek, and tried to kiss her, like really kiss her, but change his mind on the way. "What are we Ange? You know pretty well I don't want to get married."

"Neither do I. But I don't know how to define our relationship." Finally he was calming her down. George knew they would face lots of drama from now on, and he planned to keep Angelina and his baby as far as possible from any kind of stress.

"Well! We can be friends which also have a baby on the way. Just for now, while the baby grows we can discover a new status for our relathionship."

"Works for me!"

* * *

><p><strong>Please let a review, don't just put it on you faverites without letting me know what you thought.<strong>

**THANKS MARIE-CULLEN **


	4. Chapter 4

**Here it is a short chapter for those who were king enough to let a review. Thanks Marie-cullen, my beloved beta.**

**Chapter 4**

Sleeping in the night, George found out he was becoming a father, which wasn't easy. He decided to spend the night with his pregnant ex-girlfriend. Angelina was terrified, and during the next hours they talked a lot about… everything thing, but mostly about the child on the way. When they'd finished talking, Angelina fell asleep in less than twenty minutes, but he could not close his eyes.

Now I've gone too far. A baby is just too much trouble. How can I be a father? I can barely take care of my shop and a relationship. I bet I will forget the baby somewhere, or give him one candy of the WWW. Maybe my mother will help us. Us? There really is an 'us'? Me plus Ange equals what?

George stood up from her bed and went into the living room.

He was afraid for the baby. His brothers and himself were raised in a house full of love, his child wouldn't have the same. George would love the baby, and surely so would Angelina, but they would love each other? Raising a child brings complications. what if they became one of those separated couples that hate each other? I won't let that happen. We've been friends for a long while and we will get through it as friends.

He stood in the couch for more half an hour, just then he went to the bedroom. When he opened the door faced Angelina sitting on the bed.

"Sorry, never meant to disturb your beauty sleep." He said feeling truly sorry. He was wearing only sweat pants he owned in the past, but gave to Angelina when they dated.

Giving him a weak and tired smile she said "You didn't. I couldn't sleep, I guess I have the right to be scared as hell. " Her dark hair was a mess, just the way George loved. He couldn't help himself and followed his heart; sat by her side on the bed, gave her a tight hug and kissed her forehead. Then thought, 'Forehead kiss? This surely doesn't sound like us.'

"Ange, I already said it, but here I go again: I will be by your side." He was looking in her eyes, and by his tone was impossible to think he was making an empty promise.

She hugged him back, kissed his cheek, and said with a soft voice, "You are very special. If you had not impregnated me, I would thank the gods for having you in my life." And with George gave a laugh.

"If I remember properly, you were there and very participative. And I gladly add two words: NO REGRETS."

* * *

><p>The Monday that followed the night they discovered about the pregnancy, George and Angelina went to St. Mungos for an appointment with a magical obstetrician. In the waiting room, many pregnant witches were feeling uncomfortable near the two friends playing explosive snap. Before a nurse could ask for the second time to them quit with the noise, Angelina's name was called.<p>

The doctor wasn't much older than Bill Weasley and this bothered George a little.

"Hello! I'm Doctor Brandon Grey. You must be Mr. and Mrs. Johnson."

"Not really, I'm Angelina Johnson, and this is my dear friend George." She said while stretching her strapless top and jean skirt.

"'Dear' indeed. So much 'dear' that I'm the father of the baby. I'm George Weasley." George knew that Angelina was very sure and confident about having a baby, being single. But he liked to make it crystal clear to the doctor that she was not alone.

"It's nice to meet you both. As this is our first meeting I don't think this will take long. I would like to ask a few questions, just to be sure the pregnancy is going well. Do you know how far along you are?"

"Well Doctor Brandon, I'm about five weeks along. And I don't know what to expect for the upcoming months." Angelina was very nervous. She wasn't aware of how she was supposed to act, or what she was supposed to ask. I know nothing about this crazy baby situation.

"We'll know more after the exams are ready. Have you had any symptoms?" He was taking many notes and barely looked at her while she was talking, and it bothered George, in is head Angelina and his baby should get more attention than the paper.

"Sickness, not only during the mornings. And I feel that I'm getting tired much easier."

"You may be in need of some vitamins. Do you have anything against muggle medication?"

"No." George answered for her.

"I also have a muggle medical degree. And I usually recommend some muggle medicines; they

are very effective. About the next symptoms you may have to deal with; they are unpredictable. You should ask your mother about her pregnancy, this can be very helpful."

This caused a brief silence in room. Angelina had already thought of how much she would like to have her mother by her side, but never told George about it. But somehow, he knew. So he placed his hand over hers.

"Miss Johnson, I would like to measure your body. Could you please remove your clothes." She did not expect this, but knew that was just a usual protocol.

George was truly surprised that while a magical strip took the measures, the young doctor stopped the taking notes and observed Angelina. "Now he is not taking notes, what a prick."

* * *

><p>When they left the hospital George asked her, "You liked this doctor?"<p>

"Well, I can't say much. But my friend Farrah said he was very attentive and made her

pregnancy much easier." She really seemed content with the doctor."

"Maybe we could talk to Fleur and make an appointment with her doctor too." George suggested

"Are you ready to tell to your family?" Now he had her attention. She thought he would

postpone the announcement as much as she would.

"No! But I don't think she would tell to the whole family if I asked her to keep silent. Maybe she would tell Bill. "

"And Bill would tell Charlie, that would tell to my brother Anthony…"

"…That would break my neck. Ok, we will stay with Doctor Brandon." George interrupted her. But for an unknown reason he wasn't happy.

* * *

><p><strong>Please don't forget to review. You don't know how special they are.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**J.K is the boss**

**Thanks fo every one who sent a review. They were very lovely and helped me to write this chapther**

Chapter 5

The joke shop was the way George liked the most: full of people having fun. But to be honest, he had to confess that sometimes he felt too tired. Today was one of those days that all he wanted was get home, take a shower, and rest. Hopefully meet Angelina. He hadn't talked to her since the morning of the day before. But it was very clear that the customers would not leave the shop anytime soon.

He heard the door being opened but was too busy working at the cash register. George only noticed it was Angelina when Ron talked to her sending a warm smile.

"Hey Angelina, would you mind helping us a bit?"

Angelina used to work with them, but after she and George broke up she decided to help her aunt with her family's book store. But her ex believed she would come back eventually, so he didn't hire anyone to occupy the left spot. Since then Ron could not stop complaining that he was working too much and was getting harder to conciliate the job at the joke shop with his auror training. Soon he would have to become a fulltime ministry recruit, and George would have only one employee left.

She immediately decided to give a helping hand. "Wow Ron, things are crazy here, let me help you with these boxes."

But George thought that having her carrying boxes up and down stairs could be too risky. "Ange, you better help up here, at the cash register. Ron, give me these boxes and go help Timothy with all these people."

As the hours passed things became less intense. Ron and Timothy had already left and George and Angelina were closing the shop, when suddenly a woman, not much older than Ginny, showed up with a baby in her arms.

"Please, don't close! I need to buy a gift for my little brother." She looked very bad, with bags under her eyes.

"We already…" George started, but was interrupted by Angelina.

"No problem, Just be quick." George gave her a 'are you nuts?' stare. He had no problem in helping the girl, but he was tired and really wanted to get to his apartment and sleep talking and hugging Angelina.

"Thank you! I would have come earlier, but little Ruth here was sick all day. I left my job and had to take her to a doctor." She said kissing the baby's head. Something in that scene touched Angelina deeply, and she started to chat with this girl.

"Don't worry, do you know what you want to give to your brother?"

"I think he would appreciate something to help him skip classes, I used love the puking pasties. I ate them almost every time I had Professor Bins' class." The girl gave a timid laugh. "Oh Merlin! I do miss Hogwarts."

"You don't look like someone who left Hogwarts long ago. A box of puking pasties cost a galleon and five sickles."

As the girl gave the money, George got bothered and left for the flat upstairs, without saying good bye. Angelina was not expecting this kind of reaction. She and the young mother talked a bit more.

"Well, I didn't, I graduated last year." She became a bit red and looked to the small girl in her arms. "I got pregnant only a month after it. And now there are so many things going on that it seems like I've left the school ages ago."

"As I can, see you are doing a good job with the little one. She is beautiful, and looks a lot like you." Angelina liked the girl, maybe it was just her pregnancy hormones getting the best of her and making her softer in the presence of a baby. "Here is the box of puking pasties. Hope your brother uses them wisely."

"She has her father's nose and hair. But he doesn't really care about us…Sorry. I wasn't supposed to stay here talking about my ex-boyfriend. Well, I'm Ophelia Cooper, and this is Ruth Baristane. Thanks for your help, you are very kind."

"I'm Angelina Johnson, nice to meet you; it was good to have a chat."

* * *

><p>When Angelina arrived in George's flat he was leaving the shower. She just waited a little while until he put an old Puddlemere United shirt and boxers.<p>

He laid his head on her lap and said in a mocking tone. "So, you got a new friend? Do you think she will lend us her baby, just for practicing?" And while touching her face told her, "I'm glad you came, I was already missing you." He was telling the truth, they were spending much more time together since her pregnancy announcement. In these three past weeks they revealed the news only to their close friends. But George was feeling positive about telling his brothers.

But at the moment, he was happy enjoying Angelina and the thoughts of his unborn child.

"Don't be thick, I called you yesterday. And I just came to remind you of tomorrow." Glad to hear she was missed, Angelina gave him smile, but in her heart she wished she was kissing him.

"I wasn't aware that you were invited to tomorrow's meeting."

"Sorry? I'm pretty sure we aren't on the same page." Angelina replied with surprise. "George, I'm talking about my appointment with Dr. Brandon Grey." She couldn't help feeling a bit sad because he forgot the appointment.

"Sorry Ange, I forgot." He sat up on the couch so he could look in her eyes. "I can't go with you; I gave the day off to Ron and I can't let Tim alone in the shop."

"Okay! I understand." She wasn't lying, but was just not feeling in a good mood anymore.

Seeing her smile fading away caused pain in George's heart. "Please, don't be mad at me."

"I'm not. But I'm a bit curious. What invitation didn't I receive?"

A very ashamed George answered, "Oliver told me last week that he was calling the guys for a night out. Nothing special, just a bunch of blokes drinking and being unproductive." He tried to seem casual.

"Just let me get this straight; four days ago, I told you about my obstetrician appointment and you forgot. But SEVEN days ago, Oliver invited you for a guy's night and you are able to remember?"

"Well…uh, that's just how my brain works." His only ear turned red, and as usual, when uncomfortable he messed his hair. He could see how his ex-girlfriend got disappointed, and this made his heart ache.

"Whatever, I'm leaving." She was failing in hiding how she felt about the situation. It was a mix of disappointment and loneliness.

"Hey Ange, there is no need for this drama." But she apparated.

* * *

><p>Angelina wasn't angry, just worried about her futures challenges. During the night she remembered her talk with Ophelia Cooper, the young mother she met at the joke shop.<p>

_Will I be left alone with my baby just like that girl? I never felt so lonely before. I truly thought that George and I would take everything without fights, but I was mistaken. He is not as into this as I thought. Why should he be? I am the one whose body is changing. _

_If I even try to go for a night out, I'll probably end up asleep on some stupid bar_

_table. At least I won't be alone for much longer, in a bit more of seven months I will have company._

She spent the rest of the night caressing her still flat belly, trying not to cry.

* * *

><p>George woke up at 3 a.m. after a very uncomfortable, dreamless sleep. He went to his kitchen to get some air and stretch his body. He knew why his night wasn't going well.<p>

_I can't go with her. I have a shop to run, and so does she. But I don't have an aunt that can help me whenever I may need. She could be a bit more understanding!_

But in his head he knew that she was upset because he forgot about her and the baby and remembered his compromise with his friends.

_Maybe I'm not as ready as I thought. But I can't let Ange down, she deserves better._

* * *

><p>The next day was very long, in Angelina's head at least. She spent the morning and the first part of the afternoon in the book store with a headache. When she lunched she got nauseous and to complete the disaster day, she threw up in Doctor Brandon's office.<p>

When she finally arrived to her apartment, she took a bath and went to bed without dinner. She was aware that it was not healthy, but she was still feeling sick, and in a bad mood.

About half past midnight she was already sleeping, but a pop sounded in her living room, making her wake up. She got up very surprised, but George said from the living room, "You won't transfigure me, will you?"

"Do you think you deserve it?" She said in a harsh voice, thinking of reasons that would bring him to her flat. He must be drunk.

"No, I like being human." He entered her bedroom not sounding or looking like a drunken man. "I don't deserve to become an animal because I'm a regretful man." He said and sat next to her on the bed.

"Have I given you permission to sit on my bed?"

He ignored her and said, "I texted you a few times. I got worried when you didn't respond."

"I wasn't in a good mood." She didn't lie.

He reached for her hand, but she crossed her arms. He felt a bit hurt by her reaction, but chose to continue in a warm tone, "How was your appointment?"

"How was the night with the guys?" She kept her voice harsh.

"You won't let it go, will you?" He ran his fingers through his hair.

"No! I won't!"

"It was good, but I was ashamed to let you down." George knew that he deserved her anger. "And I think I have the right to know how my son is."

She stopped for a moment with bugged eyes before speaking again.

"Son?" She laughed very hard. "For Godrick's sake George, you just let split you want a boy." All her work to keep a hard demeanor had gone.

He didn't notice what he had done until she pointed it out. "No I didn't! And I don't want a boy. If it's a girl I won't mind, actually I think it will be easier. Victoire and Dominique cause less trouble together than Teddy Lupin alone."

"You are only making it worse!"

"Sorry… I don't know what to say." He rubbed his eyes and sent her shameful smile.

"Just be quiet then." They sat in silence for a few minutes until George broke it.

"May I hug you?"

She opened her arms to him, they hugged each other with love and George could not resist and kissed her. She kissed him back with passion. There was so much emotion in that kiss; both had been waiting for it for a long while. In that moment it was clear in their heads and hearts that they should give each other another chance to each other.

* * *

><p><strong>Please let a review, don't just put it on you faverites without letting me know what you thought.<strong>

**THANKS MARIE-CULLEN **


End file.
